Mortality Numbers and Letters
by NTheYaoiLoverz
Summary: Saat liburan musim panas sebuah kejadian mengerikan mendatangi Luffy dan Ace. Meskipun dapat melihat masa depan, dapatkah mereka melindungi temannya yang di ambang kematian?
1. 1 Kematian saat jam 10 15

**Summary **: Saat liburan musim panas sebuah kejadian mengerikan mendatangi Luffy dan Ace. Meskipun dapat melihat masa depan, dapatkah mereka melindungi temannya yang di ambang kematian?

Author : Akhirnya aku bisa mengupdate fic keduaku. Maaf aku kelamaan update fic. Soalnya belajar untuk UAN. Lagipula aku mengetik dua fic.

Luffy : Apa judulnya?

Author : Lihat saja sendiri. #nyodorin naskah

Ace : Fic macam apa? #was-was

Author : Tenang saja Ace~~~. Itu bukan fic YAOI. Tokoh utamanya memang kalian berdua, tapi sama sekali tidak ada _Romance_ di fic ini.

Luffy : Kenapa tokoh utamanya kami berdua terus?

Author : Aiihhh, Luffy~~~ tetap polos seperti biasa.

Ace : Sudahlah, jangan maksa Luffy. Nanti otak Luffy jadi _overload_.

Author : Baiklah. Jika penasaran dengan isinya, silahkan baca.

**M****ortality****N****umbers and ****L****etters**

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda**

**Rated : K+ to T**

**Genre : Tragedy/Horror/Mystery/Adventure/Friendship/Humor**

**Pair : No pair**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

_Pernahkah kamu melihat seseorang mati dengan ganas di depan matamu? Deretan angka dan huruf membawa orang yang kamu sayangi mati._

-**Chapter 1-**

-**Kematian saat jam 10.15-**

.

Kediaman Monkey D.

Kriing kriing.

"Halo, ini dengan keluarga Monkey D." sapa Luffy.

"Luffy ini aku." jawab Zoro di telepon.

"Oh Zoro. Ada apa?" tanya Luffy.

"Besok kita liburan musim panas kan. Jadi aku, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, dan Vivi berencana menginap di rumahmu. Sekaligus kita mengerjakan tugas sama-sama."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jam 10 aku tunggu kalian semua ya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahu yang lain. Selamat malam." kata Zoro kemudian menutup teleponnya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Ace.

"Dari Zoro." jawab Luffy.

" Apa katanya?"

"Katanya besok Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, dan Vivi mau nginap di rumah kita. Sekaligus kami mau mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama" jawab Luffy.

"Besok aku juga mengajak Sabo dan Marco menginap disini. Temanmu yang meu menginap terlalu banyak. Rumah kita bisa-bisa berantakan dan sangat berisik."

"Shishishi. Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Makin ramai makin seru. Lagipula rumah kita ini luas"

"Ya ya. Tapi untuk apa Chopper, Franky, dan Brook menginap di rumah kita? Chopper 'kan kelas 1, Franky sudah sejak dulu lulus, dan Brook adalah gurumu. Ngapain mereka nginap disini?"

"Hey, meskipun begitu mereka bertiga adalah teman-temanku. Mungkn mereka nginap disini hanya pingin liburan aja."

"Semoga rumah kita tidak hancur."

"Hahaha. Tidak akan."

"Akan lebih bagus kalau si ular itu tidak ikut."

Kriing kriing.

Tiba-tiba Ace merasakan firasat buruk. "Jangan bilang telepon itu dari _dia_."

"Coba kita angkat." Luffy menghampiri telepon lalu mengangkatnya. "Halo, dengan keluarga Monkey D. Ini dengan siapa?" tanya Luffy.

"KYAAAA~~~ LUFFYYYY~~~. INI AKU HANCOCK~~~. BESOK AKU MENGINAP DI RUMAHMU UNTUK LIBURAN YA~~~." Belum sempat Luffy bicara Hancock sudah menutup telepon. Luffy hanya diam sambil memandang telepon itu.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Ace. Dia benar-benar was was.

"Dari Hammock. Katanya dia mau menginap disini." Jawab Luffy.

"WHOOOOTTTT! _ARE YOU LIYING? _(GAYA BANGET!) YANG BENAR SAJA! SAMPAI MATI AKU GAK BAKALAN NERIMA DIA NGINAP DISINI! BATALKAN! CEPAT BATALKAN!" teriak Ace histeris.

"Soal itu kau saja yang menolaknya Ace."

"KALAU AKU YANG NOLAK, ULAR ITU GAK BAKALAN MAU DENGAR! KAU SAJA LUFFY!"

"Iya iya. Besok saja. Aku mau pergi tidur dulu."

"LUFFY! PEMBICARAAN KITA BELUM SELESAI!"

Pada malam itu, Luffy dan Ace sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi...

Ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari luar jendela.

"Sepertinya besok akan ada kejadian menarik."

Dan perlahan-lahan, malam berlalu

Pagi hari di kediaman Monkey D.

Pukul 10.00 pagi.

Tok tok.

"Luffy. Ini kami." kata Zoro sambil mengetuk pintu rumah Luffy.

"Tunggu sebentar." jawab Luffy kemudian membuka pintu.

"Ngapain saja? Kenapa tampangmu berantakan seperti itu?" tanya Nami.

"Aku baru bangun tidur." jawab Luffy.

"Ace kemana?"

"Dia lagi masak."

"LUFFY! CEPAT KEMARI! AKU BUTUH BANTUANMU!" teriak Ace dari dapur.

"IYA. AKU SEGERA KESANA! Ayo, silahkan masuk." Luffy mengajak teman-temannya masuk. Ketika hendak menutup pintu, Luffy melihat seseorang yang berdiri di seberang jalan. Orang itu memakai jubah hitam.

"Siapa orang itu?"

Tiba-tiba Luffy merasakan hawa dingin. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba merinding.

"_Bersiap-siaplah."_

"Eh? Barusan siapa yang bicara itu?" Luffy melihat sekelilingnya.

"Luffy ngapain berdiri di depan pintu?" tanya Nami.

"Tidak ada."

"Ace manggil dari tadi lho."

"Iya, aku segera kesana." Ketika Luffy menutup pintu, secarik kertas ada di bawah kakinya. Luffy langsung mengambilnya dan membacanya dengan seksama.

_**H. 10.15**_

_**V. 13.20**_

_**M. 16.23**_

_**SA. 19.24**_

_**B. 22.25**_

_**F. 01.26**_

_**U. 04.27**_

_**C. 07.28**_

_**R. 09.30**_

_**N. 14.31**_

_**S. 17.32**_

_**Z. 19.00**_

_**ALL. 00.00**_

"Hah? Apa maksudnya?" Luffy langsung membuang kertas itu dan berjalan menuju masih terasa merinding. Dia juga heran, siapa yang bicara tadi.

'_Sebenarnya ada apa tadi?'_

Di dapur.

"ACE! MANA DAGINGNYA? LAPAR NIH!"

"SABAR! AKU JUGA BELUM MAKAN DARI TADI!"

"Biarkan aku membantumu Ace." tawar Sanji.

"Terima kasih Sanji."

"Dagiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg..."

"SABAR SEDIKIT!"

Tok tok tok.

"Permisiiiiii~~~"

"Ada orang, cepat buka pintunya." Ace merintah Luffy.

"_What do you say?_(GAYA BANGET!) kenapa mesti aku yang buka pintu?" Luffy mulai protes. Dan sejak kapan Luffy bisa bahasa inggris.

"Kalau kau tidak mau buka pintu, kau tidak akan mendapat jatah makanan." Aura kegelapan yang sangat mengerikan mengelilingi tubuh Ace. Orangnya marah banget.

"Ba-baik." Luffy langsung pergi membukakan pintu. Daripada tidak dapat jatah makanan.

Tok tok tok.

"Permisiiiiii."

Kraaaakkk.

Pintu terbuka. Luffy melihat siapa yang datang. Kini yang dilihat Luffy adalah seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang. Wanita itu menatap Luffy dengan parasnya yang merona. Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"Hammock. Akhirnya kau datang juga." Luffy tersenyum ke Hancock. Sedangkan Hancock sudah berkhayal yang tidak-tidak karena perkataan Luffy tadi.

'_Luffy menunggu kedatanganku. Apa itu artinya lamaran?'_ batin Hancock. Karena tidak ada nenek Nyon, aku yang menjawab. TIDAK! ITU BUKAN LAMARAN! JANGAN HARAP!

"Ngapain disitu? Ayo masuk. Semuanya sudah ada di dalam."

"I-i-i-i-i-iya." Hancock masuk ke rumah Luffy dengan perasaan bahagia. JANGAN KHAYAL YANG TIDAK-TIDAK!

Di dapur.

"WHOOOOTTTTT! KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI ULAR? PULANG KE RUMAHMU SANA! _GO HOME!_ " teriak Ace sangat keras. Membuat orang-orang langsung menutup telinganya agar tidak tuli. Dia benar-benar tidak terima.

"_WHAT DO YOU SAY? _APA HAKMU MELARANGKU MENGINAP DISINI? AKU HANYA PINGIN KETEMU LUFFY!" teriak Hancock tak kalah keras dengan Ace. Usopp dan Chopper sampai pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Apa mereka menggunakan haki? Entahlah.

"Kalian bisa berhenti berkelahi? Telinga kami bisa tuli kalau begini terus." kata Nami.

"DIAM!" teriak mereka berdua. (EITS! INI BUKAN PAIR ACEHAN! TIDAK ADA ROMANCE DI FIC-INI!).

"HEY ULAR, CEPAT KELUAR DARI RUMAH INI! RUMAH INI LANGSUNG BAU ULAR GARA-GARA KAU MASUK! KAU ITU BENAR-BENAR ULAR ASLI!"

"_WHAT? __WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM__?_ JUSTRU KAU YANG BAU!"

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA SAJA BICARA!"

"KALIAN BISA BERHENTI BERKELAHI? AKU LAPAR NIH!" teriakan Luffy langsung membuat keduanya bungkam. Luffy ngeluarin haki? Masa?

"Ka-kalau Luffy ingin makan, a-aku akan memasakkan makanan yang sangat enak. Wanita seperti aku sangat pantas jadi istrimu.~~" kata Hancock tersipu malu. Parasnya merona dengan pekatnya. Ace yang melihat tingkah laku Hancock justru mau muntah.

"Aku tidak akan menikahimu." jawab Luffy tegas.

"Aaaahhh, kau tetap keren meski disaat kejam."

"Sebaiknya kau cepat masak. Semua sudah kelaparan."

"Iyaaa~~~" akhirnya Hancock yang memasak. Ace langsung pergi ke kamarnya, malas berurusan dengan Hancock.

Di kamar Ace.

Ace langsung berbaring di ranjangnya. Dia sangat capek karena tadi kebanyakan berteriak. "Dasar ular sialan. Bikin repot saja."

Saat hendak terditur secarik kertas terletak di meja yang ada di samping Ace. Karena penasaran, Ace langsung mengambilnya dan membacanya.

_**H. 10.15**_

_**V. 13.20**_

_**M. 16.23**_

_**SA. 19.24**_

_**B. 22.25**_

_**F. 01.26**_

_**U. 04.27**_

_**C. 07.28**_

_**R. 09.30**_

_**N. 14.31**_

_**S. 17.32**_

_**Z. 19.00**_

_**ALL. 00.00**_

"Apa maksudnya? Siapa yang tulis ini?" malas berpikir Ace meletakkan kembali keras itu. Karena capek, Ace langsung tidur (lebih tepatnya narkolepsinya kambuh). Baru beberapa menit Ace tidur, ia langsung terbangun karena ada yang berteriak.

"GYAAAAAAA!"

"A-ada apa?" Ace langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya dan pergi ke dapur. Ketika ia sampai di dapur, ia sangat kaget melihat Hancock berlumuran darah dengan pisau di kepalanya.

"Luffy sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Ace ke Luffy.

"Sebenarnya saat Hancock ingin memasak entah kenapa dia terjatuh dan pisau yang dia pegang jatuh tepat di kepalanya. Kami semua jadi panik. Sekarang Chopper lagi berusaha mencabut pisau itu dari kepalanya." jelas Luffy panjang lebar.

"Chopper bagaimana keadaan si ular itu?" tanya Ace.

"Hiks...Hancock...hiks...sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Dia sudah tidak bernyawa lagi...Hiks.." jawab Chopper sambil menangis.

"APA!" teriak mereka semua.

"Tidak mungkin." Nami menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Air matanya membasahi wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya kita telepon keluarganya Hancock. Suruh mereka datang ke rumah kita." saran Robin.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang menelepon ke rumah Hancock. Luffy, aku pinjam telepon rumahmu ya." Kata Nami.

"Ya. Teleponnya ada di ruang tamu."

Ketika Nami hendak keluar dari dapur, sebuah kejadian tak terduga datang lagi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" jerit Nami kesakitan.

"Nami ada apa?" semuanya langsung menghampiri Nami yang lagi memegang kakinya.

"KAKIKU...KAKIKU TERTUSUK PAKU!" air mata membanjiri wajah Nami.

"CHOPPER CEPAT TOLONG NAMI!" teriak Luffy. Namun...belum sempat paku di kaki Nami tercabut, bencana menimpa Nami lagi.

CRASH.

"! !" panci yang berisi air mendidih langsung membasahi tubuh Nami. Kulitnya langsung melepuh(tentu saja).

"NA-NAMIIIIII!"

"PANAS! PANAS! PANAS SEKALIII!"

"SANJI, CEPAT AMBIL AIR DINGIN!" teriak Luffy panik. Sanji buru-buru mengambil air dingin. Namun kejadian mengerikan mandatangi Sanji.

"! MATAKU!" genangan air yang berada di depan Sanji menyebabkannya jatuh ke tumpukan pisau. Hingga mata Sanji tertusuk dengan pisau.

"SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"SA-SANJI AKU AKAN SEGERA MENOLONGMU!" Chpper langsung menghampiri Sanji. Namun apa yang terjadi?

"CHOPPER! AWAS!"

PRRRAAAAAANNNNGGGG

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" kaca jendela pecah akibat bola(yang melayang entah darimana) langsung melukai wajah maupun badan Chopper.

"CHOPPEEEERRRRRRRRR!" Zoro langsung berlari ke arah Chopper. Tapi ia tidak melihat genangan air sehingga ia terpeleset dan wajahnya langsung menghantam ujung meja.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!"

"ZOROOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"AKU AKAN MENELEPON AMBULANCE!" Sabo segera menuju pintu dapur.

"SABO! LIHAT DI DEPANMU!" Teriak Ace panik. Namun ia terlambat, tubuh Sabo langsung menghantam benda tajam(tidak tahu apa namanya). Sabo langsung muntah darah.

"SABOOOOOOO!"

"Si bodoh itu." Marco menghampiri Sabo. Dan dia tidak mengetahui bahwa ada besi(semacam itulah) yang hendak jatuh tepat di belakang kepalanya.

BUAGH

"KE-KEPALAKU!" kepala Marco berlumuran darah. Pandangannya mengabur.

"MARCOOOOOOO!"

"Ace _bro_, biar aku yang menelepon ambulance." Franky langsung mengeluarkan HP-nya dari kantong celananya(Lho? Bukannya dia pakai CD?)

Namun tidak sesuai harapannya, karena di langit mendung, petir langsung menyambar Franky. Ace langsung panik kembali. Sedangkan Luffy, air mata mulai membanjiri wajahnya.

"FRANKYYYYYYYYYY!"

"FRANKY-_SAN_!" Brook hendak menghampiri Franky, tapi ia terjatuh di dekat kursi, kursi itu terjatuh menimpa leher Brook.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

"BROOOOOOOKKKKK!" jerit Luffy.

"Luffy-_san_ aku pergi menelepon ambulance." Vivi segera pergi menuju pintu dapur.

"VIVI! JANGAN! TETAP DIAM!" Luffy berusaha menahan Vivi agar tidak pergi. Tapi Vivi tetap mau menelepon ambulance.

"Tidak apa-apa Luffy-_san_, aku akan berhati-hati." Tidak mempedulikan halangan dari Luffy, Vivi tetap menuju pintu dapur. Namun, meskipun Vivi memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui lampu besar yang mau jatuh tepat di atas kepalanya.

"VIVI! DI ATASMU!" di saat Luffy hendak menolong Vivi, lampu besar itu sudah jatuh duluan. Tubuh Vivi berlumuran darah.

"VIVIIIIIIIIII!" Luffy dan Ace langsung menghampiri Vivi. Tapi, mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bencana yang mendatangi Robin.

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHHH! TANGANKU!" Robin menjerit kesakitan. Ternyata tangan Robin terbakar karena api kompor sama sekali belum dimatikan. Tapi, bencana belum berakhir sampai disitu. Siku Robin tidak sengaja mengenai minyak sehingga menumpahkan minyak itu di dekat api.

"ROBIIIINNNNN!"

Akhirnya terjadi kebakaran besar. Luffy dan Ace sama sekali tidak bisa menolong teman-temannya yang terkepung api. Api yang besar itu membakar satu persatu temannya. Jeritan teman-temannya terdengar dengan jelasnya. Jeritan yang isinya penuh dengan kesakitan.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

"PAAAAANAAAAAASSSSSSS!"

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!"

"TOLOOOOONGGGGGGG!"

Air mata membanjiri wajah Luffy dan Ace. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuh mereka terasa sangat kaku. Kebakaran sama sekali tidak bisa dihentikan. Mereka berdua seakan melihat neraka.

"_MINNNAAAAAAAAAAA!_"

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

KRRAAKKK.

Suara remote TV terjatuh. Ace terbangun dari tidurnya. Raut ketakutan terlihat jelas di parasnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Nafasnya terasa sangat berat. Keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipisnya. Kedua obsidiannya membelalak lebar. Ia melihat disekelilingnya. Sama sekali tidak ada apa-apa.

"Mi-mimpi?" Ace beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Sesampainya di dapur ternyata sama sekali tidak ada kejadian mengerikan. Semuanya terlihat senang.

"Ace ayo cepat kesini. Makanannya nanti jadi dingin." Ajak Luffy.

"I-iya." Ace duduk disebelah Luffy (INI BUKAN FIC YAOI).

"Huwaaaaaa~~~~~~ masakanmu enak banget Hancock." Puji Luffy dengan menyebutkan nama Hancock dengan benar untuk pertama kalinya. Dan reaksi Hancock tentu saja...

'_Lu-luffy memanggil namaku dengan benar? A-apa ini artinya melamar?'_ khayalan yang terlalu berlebihan. BUKAN! ITU BUKAN LAMARAN!

Ace masih tetap pucat. Dia sama sekali tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun. Luffy yang heran melihat sikap Ace langsung bertanya.

"Ace kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu sangat pucat?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya. Soalnya tadi aku mimpi buruk."

"Mimpi seperti apa?"

"Sebenarnya..." bisik Luffy. Ace terbelalak mendengarnya. "Aku juga bermimpi seperti itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Aku sangat heran kenapa aku bisa bermimpi seperti itu."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mimpi kita bisa sama?"

"Sepertinya mimpi itu ada hubungannya dengan masa depan kita."

"Apa akan kejadian seperti di mimpi kita akan terjadi?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas kita harus berhati-hati. Karena semua kejadian itu berawal dari si ular, kita harus mengawasinya. Jangan sampai dia memegang pisau atau jatuh. Kita juga harus memperhatikan di bawah, jika ada paku langsung ambil. Di atas juga, jika lampunya mau jatuh kita harus segera memperbaikinya. Jika langit mendung, kita harus menyuruh mereka semua mematikan HP-nya. Jangan sampai ada minyak di dekat api. Air mendidih harus segera dijauhkan. Perhatikan semua barang-barang yang mau jatuh. Jika ada air yang tumpah harus cepat dilap. Hati-hati, jangan sampai ada bola yang memecahkan kaca jendela kita." Jelas Ace panjang lebar. Membuat Luffy pusing bukan main. Dia mencoba mencerna semua penjelasan Ace tadi.

"Kau mengerti 'kan?" Ace men-_deathglare _Luffy. Jika Luffy tidak mengerti apa yang dijelaskannya tadi, ia tidak akan segan-segan memukul kepala Luffy sampai benjol.

"Ya. aku mengerti."

"Bagus. Baiklah, misi pertama amati si ular."

"_Roger._"

"Apa yang kalian bisikkan dari tadi?"

"Tidak ada."

Di luar.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu bahwa ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Orang tu memakai jubah hitam. Wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Tinggal 5 menit lagi jam 10.15. Siap-siaplah kalian berdua. Nikmati penyiksaan yang akan kalian hadapi."

PRANG.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! GELASKUUUUU!"

"WAAAAAAAA _GOMEN _ACE! AKU TIDAK SENGAJA!"

"Masalahnya bukan itu, _baka_. Bukannya kakek pernah bilang 'Tidak boleh ada gelas yang pecah. Jumlah gelas di rumah ini 200 lebih (WHOT!). Jika sampai kurang satu, jatah makanan kalian akan kupotong. Atau perlu tidak makan selama 2 minggu.' Apa kau lupa peraturan di rumah ini?" jelas Ace sambil meniru gaya bicara Garp. Penjelasan Ace membuat Luffy membisu. Matanya melebar. Dagunya sampai jatuh di lantai. Dia terlihat syok. Penampakan Luffy kini menyerupai seorang anak kecil yang melihat akhir dunia.

"A-AKU LUPAAAA! BAGAIMANA INI?"

"MANA AKU TAHU! POKONYA INI SALAHMU! AKU TIDAK MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"HEY! TIDAK ADIL! BANTU AKU DONG!"

"TIDAK MAU!"

Mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau telah melakukan kesalahan. Genangan air yang akan membuat Hancock terjatuh sama sekali tidak mereka pedulikan. Saat ini Hancock tengah memegang pisau. Genangan air tepat disebelahnya. Jika mereka berdua tidak segera menyadarinya, apakah mereka dapat menyelamatkan Hancock? Atau sama sekali tidak akan terjadi kecelakaan?

(Apa sebaiknya **TBC**? Sudahlah. Lanjutkan saja)

Di luar (lagi).

Tik tik tik.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Jarum jam tidak akan lama lagi akan menunjukkan pukul 10.15.

"10 detik lagi jam 10.15. Akan kumulai dari cewek berambut hitam panjang."

Sepuluh...

Sembilan...

Delapan...

Tujuh...

Enam...

Lima...

Empat...

Tiga...

Dua...

Satu...

"Pertunjukan...dimulai."

'_Hah? Firasat ini...jangan-jangan..._'

SRRRAAATTT (author sama sekali tidak tahu suara orang yang terpeleset)

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

"HANCOCK!" Luffy dan Ace hendak menolong Hancock. Tapi tiba-tiba badan mereka sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan.

'_Eh? Ada apa ini? Kenapa badanku tidak bisa digerakkan? Rasanya seperti ada orang yang memegang kaki dan tanganku.'_ Batin mereka.

Dan ternyata pikiran mereka memang benar. Seseorang tengah memegang kaki dan tangan mereka. Tapi bukan orang nyata, melainkan roh. Luffy dan Ace terkejut dengan roh yang menahan kaki dan tangan mereka.

'_A-APA? KENAPA ADA ROH YANG MENAHAN KAKI DAN TANGANKU?'_ Luffy dan Ace sama sekali tidak bisa bicara. Mulut mereka berdua serasa dibekep (mungkin seperti itulah).

Pisau yang dipegang Hancock melayang (atau terlempar). Jika dibiarkan pisau itu akan menancap di kepala Hancock. Tidak seorangpun dari mereka yang menolong Hancock. Sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi (jelaslah).

'_LEPASKAN AKU, ROH SIALAN!'_

'_Tenanglah. Lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi.' _Roh itu berbicara lewat telepati (hebat).

'_TIDAAAKKKK!'_

CROOOOOTTTT

Luffy dan Ace bisa merasakan cipratan darah di pelupuk matanya. Pandangan mereka berdua seakan berubah menjadi merah.

.

.

.

Deg Deg

Jantung mereka berdua berdegup dengan kencang. Kaki mereka berdua terasa lemas. Kedua obsidian mereka membulat dengan besar.

Pisau itu kini...

Telah menancap...

Dikepala Hancock.

"HA-HANCOOOCCCCKKKKK!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Semuanya langsung menghampiri Hancock. Chopper berusaha mencabut pisau dari kepala Hancock. Luffy dan Ace segera menghampiri Hancock setealah kaki dan tangannya bebas dari cengkraman roh (memangnya roh bisa memegang tubuh orang? Entahlah)

"Chopper bagaimana keadaan si ular itu?" tanya Ace.

"Hiks...Hancock...hiks...sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Dia sudah tidak bernyawa lagi...Hiks.." jawab Chopper sambil menangis.

"APA!" teriak mereka semua.

Sanji langsung memegang pundak Chopper sambil marah.

"KAU BERCANDA 'KAN CHOPPER? KATAKAN BAHWA KAU SEDANG BERCANDA!" teriak Sanji. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Chopper.

"A-aku tidak bercanda Sanji. Hancock sudah meninggal. Kalau kau tidak percaya silahkan saja periksa denyut nadinya."

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Ini pasti bohong. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi." wajah Sanji sangat pucat.

"Ini benar-benar terjadi Sanji. Semuanya kenyataan."

"Tapi kenapa harus Hancock-_san_? Kenapa bukan aku saja? Mana mungkin aku membiarkan seorang wanita mati tepat dihadapanku?"

"Sudahlah Sanji-_kun_. Aku tahu kalau kau tidak rela, tapi semuanya telah terjadi. Kita tidak dapat menyesalinya lagi." Nami berusaha menenangkan Sanji. Karena dia tahu, sekali saja sudah menyangkut wanita, Sanji tidak akan tinggal diam dan kehilangan akalnya.

"Tapi, Nami-san! Aku tidak bisa disebut pria jika aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan wanita! NGGAK BISA! LEBIH BAIK AKU YANG MATI DARIPADA WANITA YANG MATI! BIARLAH AKU MENJADI PERWAKILAN DARI SELURUH PRIA DI DUNIA INI SUPAYA DAPAT MENYELAMATKAN WANITA! AKU NGGAK PEDULI AKU AKAN MATI ATAU APA, YANG PENTING WANITA-WANITA ITU SELAMAT!"

"Sanji tenangkan pikiranmu dulu. Ini semua hanya kecelakaan. Sabarlah sedikit."

"TIDAK BISA! JANGAN HENTIKAN AKU!" dengan marah, Sanji langsung mengambil pisau dan mendekatkan pisau itu di lehernya. Semuanya langsung panik(jelaslah).

"SANJI HENTIKAN!"

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU! JIKA KALIAN SEMUA MAJU SATU LANGKAH SAJA, AKU TIDAK AKAN SEGAN-SEGAN MENGHAJAR KALIAN!"

"SANJI JANGAN MELAKUKAN PERBUATAN BODOH! TIDAK ADA GUNANYA KAU MELAKUAKAN HAL INI! MESKIPUN KAU BUNUH DIRI, HANCOCK TIDAK AKAN KEMBALI!"

"APA KATAMU? KAU BILANG PERBUATANKU INI BODOH? JUSTRU KALIAN YANG BODOH KARENA TIDAK MAU BERKORBAN DEMI WANITA!"

Mendengar perkataan Sanji, Luffy menghampiri Sanji dan memukulnya sampai bernjol. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

"JUSRU AKU YANG HARUS BERKATA SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Luffy.

Ace juga menghampiri Sanji. Dan ikut memukul kepalanya. Alhasil dua benjol yang ada di kepala Sanji. "KENAPA KAU IKUT-IKUTAN ACE?"

"MAU MENYANGKAL KATA-KATAMU!"

"Apa?"

"MEMANG TIDAK MAU BERKORBAN DEMI WANITA ITU PERBUATAN BODOH, TAPI YANG KAU LAKUKAN INI BEDA! KAU PIKIR KALAU KAU MATI HANCOCK AKAN HIDUP KEMBALI? TIDAK MUNGKIN! KAMI MENGHALANGMU KARENA SIA-SIA SAJA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU! PIKIRKANLAH PERBUATANMU ITU!" teriak Luffy dan Ace. Membuat Sanji terdiam. Baru pertama kali Sanji dinasehati seperti itu.

"Yang dikatakan Luffy dan Ace itu benar. Sia-sia kau melakukan ini semua. Hancock tidak akan hidup kembali." kata Zoro.

"Kumohon Sanji, jangan bunuh diri. Aku tidak mau kehilangan temanku lagi. Jika kau mati...aku...aku..." air mati sudah mengalir di wajah Luffy. Sanji juga mulai merasa terharu.

"Ka-kalau kau mati...siapa yang memasakkanku makanan di _Baratie_?"

GUBRAKKKSSS.

Jangan salahkan mereka jika semuanya ambruk ke bawah. Sampai sekarang makanan terus dipikirannya.

'_MENYESAL AKU TERHARU TADI!'_ batin Sanji menangis. Ternyata Luffy takut tidak ada yang memasakkan makanan di _Baratie_.

"SIALAN! PADAHAL TADI AKU MERASA TERHARU!" kata Ace sambil mencekik laher Luffy.

"Ma-maaf."

"Baiklah. Sudahi dulu perkelahian kalian semua. Sekarang aku mau tanya. Sanji-_kun_, apa kau tetap mau bunuh diri?" tanya Nami.

"Tidak Nami-_san_. Berkat mereka berdua, aku jadi sadar. Aku tidak boleh cepat emosi."

"_YAATTTAAA! _AKHIRNYA SANJI TIDAK JADI BUNUH DIRI!" Luffy mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil lompat-lompat. Seperti seorang prajurit yang memenangkan perang.

"Sebenarnya aku mau tanya kepada Luffy dan Ace. Kenapa kalian langsung berdiri ketika Hancock jatuh. Kalian terlihat seakan mengetahui apa yang terjadi." tanya Robin.

"Sebenarnya..."

"Biar aku yang menjawab pertanyaanmu." Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di dekat mayat Hancock. Wajah orang itu tidak kelihatan.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku? Namaku Serei."

"Hah? Seres?" tanya Luffy.

"SEREI BODOH! SEREI!"

"MAU SERES ATAU APAPUN ITU, AK TIDAK PEDULI! AKU BUKAN TANYA NAMAMU! KAU ITU SIAPA? KENAPA KAU BISA MELAYANG? MEMANGNYA KAU HANTU?" tanya Sanji emosi.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, alis keriting."

"WTF! ALIS KERITING KATAMU!"

"Hihihihihihi..." semuanya menahan tawa mereka. Terutama Zoro.

"Aku kemari hanya ingin memberi tahu kalian tentang kematian yang akan kalian hadapi."

Semuanya langsung memasang tampang serius. "Apa maksudmu tentang kematian yang akan kami hadapi?" tanya Ace.

"Aku jelaskan. Kematian teman kalian terjadi karena aku yang atur."

"APA MAKSUDMU? KAU YANG ATUR KEMATIAN KAMI SEMUA? MEMANGNYA KAU INI TUHAN?" teriak Sanji

"Lebih baik kau diam saja alis. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni ocehan tidak jelasmu itu."

"APA!"

"Sanji, tenang. Jangan cepat emosi."

"Kenapa kau membunuh teman kami?" tanya Ace.

"_Simple_. Aku dendam sama kalian berdua."

"..."

Hening.

Ace dan Luffy melihat sekelilingnya. "Siapa yang kau maksud?"

GUBRAAAKKSS.

Semuanya kontan jatuh. Bahkan si Serei juga ikut jatuh. "JELAS KALIAN BERDUAAAA! _BAKA!_"

"Oh...kami ya." jawab Luffy dan Ace polos.

PLAK.

Semua menepuk keningnya sendiri. Tidak disangka mereka berdua begitu polos. Luffy sudah biasa, tapi kenapa Ace ikut-ikutan polos? Apa Luffy menyebarkan virus sehingga Ace jadi polos seperti dia? Entahlah (kenapa adegan yang seharusnya horror berubah jadi humor?).

"_Nee_ Seres, kenapa kau dendam sama kami?" Tanya Luffy.

Serei melotot sebesar-besarnya.

"NAMAKU SEREI, _BAKA_! SEREI! BUKAN SERES!"

"Serep?"

"SEREI!"

"Serem?"

"SEREEEEIIIIII! AKHIRNYA 'I'!"

"Oooohhh...Serel kan? Shishishishi."

Plak!

Serei menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ia menggelenggkan kepalanya. Kenapa dia harus mengalami hal seperti ini? Sungguh nasib.

Kenapa Luffy susah sekali menyebutkan namanya? Namanya saja. Apa susahnya? Padahal namanya sangat mudah untuk dilafalkan.

"Daripada memikirkan soal nama, kenapa kau dendam pada kami berdua? Padahal kita baru bertemu." tanya Ace.

"Soal itu, kau akan mengetahui jawabannya nanti. Sekarang, aku hanya ingin mengambil roh wanita itu."

"Hah?"

Tiba-tiba roh Hancock keluar dari tubuhnya. Membuat semuanya kaget (tentu saja kaget. Kalau ketawa justru si Serei yang kaget). Si Seres (kok namanya jadi berubah?), maksudnya Serei langsung memegang (semacam itulah) roh Hancock.

"Ke-kenapa roh Hancock bisa kau pegang? "

"Karena akulah yang mengendalikan roh ini (maksudnya?)."

"Kenapa kau bisa mengendalikannya?"

"Karena akulah yang membuatnya mati (apa?)."

"Kenapa kau yang mebuatnya mati?"

"Karena aku sudah mengatur semuanya (gak nyambung)."

"Kenapa kau yang atur semuanya?"

"Karena aku mau (?)."

"Bla bla bla?'

"Bla bla bla."

Akhirnya ruang dapur dipenuhi pertanyaan dan jawaban.

#mohon tunggu sebentar#

.

.

.

Tiga jam kemudian.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH! SUDAHI TANYA JAWABNYA!"

"Kalau begitu mau kau apakan roh Hancock? Kalau tidak digunakan, lebih baik kembalikan rohnya pada tubuhnya."

"Kau bodoh ya? Kalau aku kembalikan roh ini ke tubuhnya dia akan hidup kembali."

"Bukannya lebih baik begitu." Kata Luffy. Disusul dengan anggukan teman-temannya.

'_Kenapa aku harus meladeni ocehan bocah tengik ini? Kalau begini terus kapan aku bisa menjalankan rencanaku? _(mana aku tahu)."

"Kau datang kemari untuk memberi tahu kematian yang akan kami hadapi. Sebenarnya apa maksud perkataanmu?"

"Akan kujelaskan. Apa kau tadi membaca secarik kertas?"

"Kertas? Maksudmu kertas yang isinya hanya satu huruf dan angka? (susah dijelaskan)" tanya Ace

"Iya. Dan kau pasti juga membacanya." Kata Serei seraya menunjuk Luffy.

"Iya. Memangnya ada apa dengan kertas itu?"

"Aku memberi tahu kalian lewat kertas itu. Kalimat pertama di kertas itu 'H. 10.15' bukan? Arti dari huruf 'H' adalah Hancock. Sedangkan '10.15' adalah waktu kematiannya." Jelas Serei.

"Jadi 'H' itu Hancock. Kalau begitu 'N' itu Nami?" tanya Luffy.

"Benar sekali. Semua huruf yang tertulis di kertas itu adalah nama inisial temanmu."

"Jadi '10.15' adalah waktu kematiannya. Benar juga. Ular itu mati tepat pada jam 10.15."

"Benar sekali. Aku telah mengatur semuanya."

"Tapi tunggu dulu. Di mimpiku, semua temanku mati. Tapi kenyataannya cuma si ular yang mati? Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Memang seperti itu. Di mimpi kalian, semuanya memang mati. Tapi kenyataannya hanya seorang saja yang mati. Semuanya tergantung waktu kematiannya."

"Kenapa kami bisa bermimpi seperti itu?"

"Sebenarnya kalian berdua memiliki kemampuan melihat masa depan. Jika kalian bermimpi seperti itu, berarti teman kalian akan mati."

"APA KATAMU? JANGAN SEENAKNYA BICARA! AKU TIDAK AKAN MATI!" teriak Sanji.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak bisa menghindari kematianmu itu. Kalian semua akan mati di tanganku."

"Tapi kenapa inisial nama kami berdua tidak tertera di kertas itu?" tanya Luffy.

"Kematian kalian masih misteri. Kalian tidak akan mati sebelum berhasil sampai ke istanaku. Jika kalian sudah sampai di istanaku, kita akan mengetahui siapa yang akan mati duluan. Kalian berdua atau aku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalian ingin roh teman kalian kembali bukan? Kalau memang ingin, kalian harus pergi ke istanaku. Istanaku sangat jauh dari sini."

"Dimana istanamu?"

"Ini petanya. Datanglah ke istanaku kalau memang ingin roh teman kalian kembali. Tenang saja, tubuhnya tidak akan membusuk. Tapi kalian tidak akan semudah itu sampai. Di perjalanan akan ada penderitaan yang akan kalian hadapi. Kalian akan mati secara berurut. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian kalau mati nanti."

Setelah menjelaskan, tubuh Serei perlahan-lahan menjadi transparan.

"TUNGGU DULU!"

"Aku beritahu. Kematian teman kalian akan datang jika ada sepucuk surat yang berisi pasir hitam. Tapi, meskipun kalian mengetahuinya, kalian tidak akan bisa menolongnya. Sebab, akan ada roh yang menahan kaki dan tangan kalian. Aku tunggu kedatangan kalian di istanaku." Kata Serei kemudian menghilang.

"Ba-bagaimana ini _minna_? Aku takut mati." kata Nami.

"Tenang saja Nami. Apapun yang terjadi kita harus berjuang bersama."

"Benar. Jangan takut mati."

"Agar semuanya selamat, kita harus mengalahkan dia."

"Jika kita yang mengalahkan dia, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya. Besok kita akan pergi. Tubuh Hancok sementara kita simpan di kamar."

"BENAR! JADI SEMUANYA, JANGAN TAKUT! KITA HARUS BERJUANG!"

"OOOUUU!"

"AWAS KAU SEREI! AKU AKAN MENGALAHKANMU NANTI! TUNGGU SAJA!"

Sementara Serei.

"Hahahahaha. Ini menarik sekali. Akan kutunggu kalian berdua."

Apakah Luffy dan Ace dapat sampai di istana Serei. Kematian seperti apa yang akan mendatangi teman-teman mereka? Ikuti terus kisahnya.

.

**TBC**

**.**

Author : Maaf kalau tidak bagus. OK! Fic baruku sudah selesai. Selanjutnya silahkan _review._

_Jaa~~Nee_


	2. Perjalanan ke istana kegelapan

Author : Chapter 2 update. Maaf kelamaan.

Luffy dan Ace : WARNING! Typo, GaJe, OOC, DLL

* * *

**Mortality Numbers and Letters**

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda**

**Rated : K+ to T**

**Genre : Tragedy/Horror/Mystery/Adventure/Friendship/Humor**

**Pair : No pair**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

-**chapter 2-**

**-Perjalanan ke istana kegelapan****-**

**.**

* * *

Pagi hari di kediaman Monkey D.

"Peta?"

"Sudah."

"Senjata?"

"Sudah."

"Makanan?"

"Sudah."

"Semuanya sudah siap?"

"Sudah."

Hari kedua liburan musim panas.

Seharusnya orang-orang liburan ke pantai atau santai-santai. Hari libur harus dipenuhi dengan bermain. Tapi tidak bagi Luffy, Ace dan teman-temannya. Bagi mereka, liburan ini seperti neraka. Karena mereka harus berjuang mati-matian untuk mengambil roh Hancock. Apalagi istana si Serei sangat jauh dari rumah Luffy dan Ace. Harus jalan kaki lagi. Jalan kaki di terik matahari begini? Bisa-bisa kulit mereka gosong.

"Di mana Luffy?" tanya Ace.

"Dia masih tidur. Kami sudah berusaha membangunkannya, tapi dia tidak mau mendengar. Bahkan Nami tidak bisa membangunkannya."

"Si bego itu..."

Ace pergi ke kamar Luffy dengan muka sangar. Asap muncul di kepalanya. Adiknya itu benar-benar harus dihajar dulu baru bisa bangun.

Tok tok tok.

Ace mengetuk pintu kamar Luffy dengan (sangat) keras. Supaya Luffy bangun dari tidurnya.

Tok tok tok.

Masih belum ada jawaban dari Luffy. Ace sudah bosan menunggu. Dia sudah menunggu selama semenit. Satu menit menunggu baginya sudah seperti bertahun-tahun. Pembuluh vena sudah muncul di pelipisnya. Tidak sabar dengan kelakuan Luffy, ia langsung menendang pintu kamar Luffy hingga hancur.

BRAK.

"HEY, _BAKA OTOTOU_! KAU MAU TIDUR SAMPAI KAPAN HAH?"

"Sampai hari berganti," jawab Luffy sejujur-jujurnya. Sama sekali tidak ada semangat hidup seperti biasanya.

Ace mendekati ranjang Luffy. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung menarik kaki Luffy hingga ia jatuh ke lantai.

"Sakiiittt..." Luffy menoleh ke arah Ace yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan iblis. Aura pembunuh terpancar darinya. Luffy menelan ludah. Takut dengan tatapan Ace yang tak kalah seramnya dari Nami. Bahkan lebih seram dari Nami.

"Cepat siap-siap. Kita harus pergi ke istana si brengsek itu."

"I-iya." Luffy bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

"Dasar adik merepotkan." Ace menghela napas panjang. Kenapa dia punya adik yang sangat merepotkan seperti ini? Sungguh nasib.

Di dapur.

"Bagaimana? Dia sudah bangun?"

"Sudah. Dia lagi siap-siap."

"Pasti repot punya adik seperti dia."

"Memang. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyesal punya adik seperti dia." Ace tersenyum bangga. Baginya Luffy sudah seperti nyawanya sendiri. Karena Luffylah orang yang pertama kali menerima keberadaannya. Meskipun kakak beradik, mereka tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali. Ace hanya kakak angkat Luffy. Ayah Ace adalah seorang kriminal paling berbahaya di seluruh dunia. Tentu saja tidak ada yang mau menerima anak dari iblis itu. Disaat itu, Luffy memintanya sebagai kakaknya. Lagipula kakek Luffy, Garp, sahabat ayah Ace. Jadi Ace diangkat menjadi anak sulung di keluarga Monkey D.

"Aku bangga punya adik seperti dia." Ace tersenyum. Teman-temannya juga ikut tersenyum. Luffy memang sangat spesial.

"Hei, kalian membicarakanku ya?" tanya Luffy yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Yang kami bicarakan tidaklah penting. Lebih baik kau makan. Habis kau makan, kita pergi."

"Ini dagingnya." Kata Sanji sambil menghidangkan Luffy menu spesial. Yaitu ribuan daging. Karena ia yakin, Luffy pasti akan kelaparan di tengah perjalanan. Mata Luffy langsung berubah menjadi daging. Tanpa basa-basi, dia langsung memakan ribuan daging yang ada di hadapannya.

"_ITADAKIMASUUUUUU~~_" Luffy makan seperti babi#ditinju Luffy.

"Jangan makan cepat-cepat. Nanti kau tersedak," kata Ace.

"Twidak apwa-apwa. Akwu swudah twerbiaswa. (tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa)"

"Jangan makan sambil bicara! Dagingnya tersembur keluar!"

"OGWE!" Luffy langsung melahap habis semua daging.

"Ya ampun. Dia manusia atau apa?"

"Wuuuuaaaaaaaa, kenyaaaaaaaaaannnnnnggggg~~~"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat."

"Tunggu dulu. Perutku sakit nih," kata Luffy terbaring lemas sambil memegang perutnya yang buncit. Kebanyakan makan ya. Hati-hati, nanti obesitas lho.

"ITU SALAHMU SENDIRI! BUKANNYA AKU PERNAH BILANG, JANGAN MAKAN TERLALU BANYAK! PERUTMU BISA SAKIT! _AHOU_!" kata Ace sambil memegang gergaji. Melihat kesangaran kakaknya, Luffy langsung berdiri tegak. Walau jatuh kembali.

"KITA TIDAK PUNYA WAKTU UNTUK BERMAIN! AYO BERANGKAT!" kata Ace sambil menyeret Luffy keluar. KAKAK YANG SADIS!

'_Ada apa dengan dua bersaudara ini?'_ batin semua orang _sweatdrop_.

Dimulailah perjalanan Luffy dan Ace pergi ke istana si Seres#dihajar Serei. Maksudku Serei.

* * *

Di perjalanan.

Luffy, Ace dan teman-temannya pergi ke istana si Serei. Baru beberapa menit mereka berjalan, mereka sudah banjir keringat. Apalagi istana si Serei terletak di pedalaman hutan yang sangat jauh dari rumah Luffy dan Ace. Mereka harus berjalan kaki kesana karena tidak bisa memakai kendaraan. Barang yang mereka bawa juga banyak dan berat. Perjalanan yang penuh penyiksaan.

"Haaaaaaahhhh...panas banget," kata Luffy sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tentu saja panas. Kalau kau merasa kedinginan, berarti kau sudah gila," kata Ace.

"Enak saja. Aku masih waras," protes Luffy.

"Hah? Waras darimananya? Waktu musim salju, kau sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan. Itu yang disebut waras?"

"Tapi ujung-ujungnya aku kedinginan juga kok."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat?"

"Ini gara-gara Ace," kata Luffy sambil menunjuk Ace. Yang ditunjuk langsung protes.

"Apa? Kenapa gara-gara aku?"

"Pokoknya gara-gara Ace."

"Alasan tidak logis macam apa itu? Jangan seenaknya menuduh orang."

"Aku tidak menuduh. Kenyataannya memang begitu."

"Jelas-jelas kau menuduhku."

"TIDAK!"

"IYA!"

"BISAKAH KALIAN SEHARI SAJA TIDAK BERKELAHI?" teriak Nami marah. Dan tentu saja Luffy dan Ace menerima hadiah pukulan dari Nami.

"_Gomenasai_," keduanya langsung membungkuk minta maaf.

"Dasar."

"Nami-_swaaaannnn_~~ kau tampak cantik saat marah~~" Sanji melakuakan tarian _love hurricane_-nya lagi.

"Makasih atas pujiannya Sanji-_kun_."

"Dasar bodoh," sudah tentu Zoro yang mengatakannya.

"Kau tadi bilang aku bodoh ya?"

"Sudah lupa tuh."

"Dasar _marimo_."

"Alis keriting."

"Alga hijau."

"Alis papan dart."

"Lumut busuk."

"Koki genit."

"Jablay laknat."

"_Playboy _jahanam,"

"KAU MAU BERKELAHI?" disaat ingin berkelahi, Nami langsung menghadiahi Zoro dan Sanji sebuah pukulan.

"BERHENTI BERKELAHI!" alhasil Zoro dan Sanji tewas di tempat.

"Nami seram ah," kata Usopp.

"Haaaaahhh?" Nami menatap Usopp dengan sangar nan keji. Seolah berkata _kalau tidak mau utang lo naik, diam saja._

"Maafkan aku." Usopp meminta maaf dan langsung berlindung di belakang Robin.

"Ingat. Jika kalian ribut, utang kalian akan kunaikkan."

"Baik."

* * *

Di istana Serei.

Serei duduk di kursinya (Jelaslah. Masa duduk di batu) sambil mendengar musik-eh, salah. Main internet-eh, salah lagi. Makan pagi-eh, salah lagi. Nonton TV-eh, salah lagi. Bela(Serei : HEY AUTHOR! SERIUS SEDIKIT!) Baiklah, maksudku menatap jam.

"Sekarang baru jam 9, berarti 4 jam lagi. Masih lama."

Tiba-tiba ada roh yang menghampiri Serei. "Lapor bos Serei. _Mugiwara _dan _Hiken_ sudah berangkat bersama teman-temannya. Sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan," kata roh itu. Kenapa ada roh yang memberi laporan? Kayak mau mengikuti perang saja.

"Hmmm, mereka sudah berangkat ya. Kalau begitu sampaikan surat ini ke mereka," kata Serei sambil memberikan surat ke anak buahnya. Memangnya anak buahnya tukang pos?

"EH? BOS SEREI MAU MEMBUNUH MEREKA SEKARANG? 'KAN BELUM JAM 13.20!" teriak roh syok(gak tahu siapa namanya).

"BUKAN BODOH! INI HANYA SURAT BIASA!" teriaknya marah. Ternyata anak buahnya yang satu ini sama saja dengan Luffy. Sama-sama bodohnya#ditinju Luffy.

"Oh, Cuma surat biasa toh. Bilang dong dari tadi."

"_Baka_. Cepat sampaikan surat ini pada mereka," perintah Serei. Si roh langsung protes.

"Eeeehhh? Kenapa mesti aku? Aku bukan tukang pos."

"GAK USAH BANYAK NGOMONG! CEPAT ANTAR! ATAU KAU MAU JADI SANTAPANKU?" ancamnya keras dengan taring-taring bermunculan.

"Ba-baiklah," si roh langsung pergi mengantarkan surat.

"Kenapa aku bisa punya anak buah sebodoh ini? Bikin kesal saja."

Serei kembali menatap jam.

'_Jam 09.15, tidak lama lagi kalian berdua akan melihat kematian teman kalian. Bersiap-siaplah. Kematian teman kalian akan lebih ganas dari yang kemarin. Nikmati siksaan yang akan kalian hadapi,'_ batin Serei.

Sebenarnya, siksaan seperti apa yang akan terjadi? Dapatkah Luffy dan Ace menghentikannya? Dan seganas apa kematian yang akan dihadapi mereka semua?

* * *

Di dalam hutan.

Terik matahari yang sangat panas sungguh menyiksa Luffy, Ace, dan teman-temannya. Ditambah lagi mereka harus naik gunung. Benar-benar neraka.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh..."

"Sudah kubilang hentikan 'Aaaahhh'mu itu. Itu hanya buang-buang energi."

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh, panas sekaliiiiiii..."

"Hentikan 'Aaaahhh'mu."

"Air..."

"Minum secukupnya Luffy," bukan secukupnya. Justru Luffy hampir meminum semuanya. Setidaknya sisa seperempat.

"ITU TERLALU BANYAK!" Usopp dan Nami memukul Luffy hingga air yang sama sekali belum diteguknya langsung tersembur keluar.

"KAU SUDAH MINUM BERKALI-KALI! BERIKAN PADAKU LAGI!" kata Sanji.

"AKU TIDAK ADA MINUM TADI! KALIAN TIBA-TIBA MEMUKULKU! AIRNYA TERSEMBUR KELUAR TAHU!"

"SIAPA YANG PEDULI? KAU SUDAH MINUM DARI TADI! KAMI JUGA MAU MINUM TAHU! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MENGHEMAT AIR?"

"Sudahlah. Berkelahi hanya membuang tenaga kalian." Robin menasehati mereka semua.

"Benar," kata Ace.

"Iya," akhirnya merekapun tenang kembali.

-#-#-#-

Mari kita lihat keadaan si roh.

"Dasar bos Serei, seenaknya saja menyuruhku mengantarkan surat. Aku ini bukan tukang pos," kata si roh yang terus-terusan protes.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Monkeydan Portgasya?" tanya si roh pada dirinya sendiri(bego banget sich).

"Gawat. Aku kehilangan jejak mereka(lebih tepatnya, dari awal dia sama sekali tidak tahu di mana mereka sebenarnya. Asal terbang saja)," si roh semakin panik. Dia keliling kesana kemari, tapi sama sekali tidak menemukan Luffy dan Ace.

Kalau keadaannya seperti ini, sudah bisa ditebak.

Dia...

...

...

Tersesat.

"GAWAT! AKU TERSESAT! KALAU BEGINI TERUS, BOS SEREI AKAN MEMAKANKU!" si roh panik setengah mati. Dasar bodoh.

Gak nyangka, si roh sifatnya sama seperti Zoro juga.

Pertama sama-sama bodoh dengan Luffy#ditinju Luffy. Kedua sama-sama buta arah dengan Zoro#ditebas Zoro. Ketiga apa lagi ya? jangan-jangan sama-sama matre dengan Nami#di_ thunder bolt_ sama Nami.

...

...

Kenapa _genre_ fic ini berubah jadi humor?#pundung #nangis ala _anime style_. (_readers : _MANA AKU TAHU!)

* * *

Di tempat Luffy dan Ace.

"Kapan kita akan sampai? Aku sudah capek."

"Kita baru saja jalan 1 km. Istananya masih sangat jauh. Sabarlah sedikit."

"Memangnya jaraknya berapa km?"

"Kira-kira 14 km lebih."

"HAH? BERARTI MASIH 13 KM LAGI!"

"Memang."

"Kakiku sudah pegal nih. Ayo istirahat dulu."

"Jadi cowok kok loyo begitu? Semangat sedikit donk. Biasanya kau yang paling semangat."

"Kalau panas begini aku tidak bisa bersemangat."

"Bilang saja kalau kau ini kelaparan."

Dan benar saja apa yang Ace katakan. Sedetik kemudian perut Luffy berbunyi dengan lantangnya.

Gruyuuuukkk.

"Sudah kuduga." Ace hanya dapat menghela napas panjang.

"Hehe, _gomen_. Soalnya aku lapar banget sih. Jadi tidak bisa bertenaga," kata Luffy sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lapar? Kau bilang lapar? Tadi pagi aku sudah memberikanmu puluhan porsi daging, dan kau masih bilang lapar? Muatan perutmu sebesar apa sih?" Sanji frustasi. Dia menepuk jidatnya sendiri sambil menggeleng miris.

"Ayolah. Kita istirahat. Aku lapar nih."

"Tidak. Aku akan menunggu perintah dari para _ladies_."

"Nami, Vivi, Robin kumohon." Luffy akhirnya mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Nami, Vivi, dan Robin jadi tidak tega melihatnya.

"Tapi Luffy-_san_, kita baru saja jalan sebentar. Masa kau sudah lapar?" tanya Vivi.

"Hey Vivi, apa kau tidak pernah mendengar peribahasa ini? Makanlah saat kau lapar."

"Itu 'kan kau sendiri yang bikin."

"Baiklah. Kau begitu kita istirahat di sana," kata Vivi seraya menunjuk tebing yang ada di depannya.

Usopp ketakutan tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Vivi. Di sana banyak sekali batu-batu besar yang tampaknya akan segera jatuh. Pohon-pohon di sana besar-basar dan terlihat mengerikan. Ada juga pohon yang kayunya sudah sangaat lapuk. "Vi-Vivi, kenapa istirahat di sana? Di sana menakutkan sekali," kata Usopp. Badannya bergemetar dengan hebatnya.

"Me-memangnya tempat itu kenapa Usopp?" tanya Chopper yang ikut-ikutan takut.

"Kau tidak lihat? Banyak batu besar di sana. Batu itu juga terlihat akan segera jatuh. Pohon-pohon di sana besar-besar dan terlihat mengerikan. Bisa saja saat kita istirahat di sana, batu-batu itu jatuh dan menimpa kita semua. Ada juga pohon yang kayunya sudah sangat lapuk. Bisa saja, kayunya jatuh menimpa kita," jelas Usopp panjang lebar yang sanggup membuat Chopper ketakutan.

"Ka-kalau begitu, kita jangan istirahat di sana. Bisa jadi yang dikatakan Usopp benar," kata Chopper yang sekarang badannya bergetar sama seperti Usopp.

"Ada-ada saja pikiranmu Usopp. Hal itu mana mungkin terjadi. Jangan bikin takut para _ladies_," kata Sanji.

"Tapi mungkin saja aku benar. Soalnya si Serei itu akan membunuh kita semua 'kan? siapa tahu dia mau membunuh kita semua saat kita istirahat di sana."

"Hey, ini masih jam 9 lewat. Di kertas, korban selanjutnya akan mati tepat pada jam 13.20. Mana mungkin dia membunuh kita pada jam 9. Kita Cuma istirahat sebentar. Paling selesainya jam 10."

"Ta-tapi bisa saja dia menipu kita semua dan langsung membunuh kita semua."

"Jangan berpikiran negatif Usopp. Dia tidak mungkin membunuh kita semua. Luffy dan Ace akan tetap hidup. Lagipula Luffy dan Ace dapat melihat masa depan, jadi mereka berdua akan memberitahu kita kapan salah satu diantara kita akan mati," kata Zoro.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita buktikan. Luffy, Ace apa kalian bisa tahu kejadian apa yang terjadi kalau kita istirahat di sana?" tanya Usopp. Luffy dan Ace hanya menunduk. Sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Usopp.

"Luffy? Ace? Kalian kenapa diam saja?" tanya Usopp sedikit panik.

Tidak ada jawaban. Luffy dan Ace masih tetap menunduk. Sikap mereka berdua membuat teman-temannya panik.

"Hey, Luffy, Ace. Kalian kenapa diam? A-apa masa depan yang kalian lihat sangat buruk? Ayo beritahu kami." Usopp semakin panik. Yang lainnya pun semakin panik. Wajah mereka semua pucat.

"He-hey, ja-jangan bilang kalau..." Usopp tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia semakin ketakutan.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang menguntaikan satu kata pun.

Semuanya semakin ketakutan. Keringat dingin mencucur di pelipis mereka. Jantung mereka berdetak kencang. Semuanya menunggu jawaban.

Deg

Deg

Deg

...

Grrrooookkkk

Hah?

Tunggu dulu.

Kenapa ada suara dengkuran?

Semuanya menaikkan sebelah alis mereka. Mereka tampak keheranan. Semua saling pandang. Mencoba berpikir darimana asal suara tadi.

Akhirnya mereka menemukan jawabannya.

"Kalian pasti berpikiran sama denganku." Sanji membuka pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja," semuanya mengangguk.

"Mari kita lihat," mereka semua mendekati Luffy dan Ace yang dari tadi masih menunduk. Dan benar saja dugaan mereka. Pantas saja Luffy dan Ace tidak menjawab pertanyaan mereka dan terdengar suara dengkuran. Karena mereka berdua...

Tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Hahaha," semuanya tertawa ringan.

Diam kembali.

Semuanya tersenyum. Mereka menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil mengepalkan tangan mereka erat-erat. Pembulug vena bermunculan di pelipis mereka. Masih tetap tersenyum. Mereka semua mengangkat tangan dan...

BUAGH

"JANGAN TIDUR DI SAAT KEADAN SEPERTI INI! _BAKAAAAAAAAA_!"

Mereka semua menghajar Luffy dan Ace tanpa belas kasihan. Semoga mereka berdua tidak mati.

* * *

Istana Serei.

"Grrr...kemana perginya dia? Apa dia sudah menyampaikan suratku? Benar-benar menyebalkan," Serei ngomel-ngomel terus. Maklum, orangnya memang tidak pernah sabaran.

"Lapor bos Serei." Salah satu roh mendatangi Serei.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini soal roh(tidak tahu siapa namanya) yang membawa surat bos Serei."

"Memang dia kenapa?"

"Kami juga tidak tahu. Kami kehilangan kontak dengannya(ternyata roh bisa menggunakan hp). Ketika kami mencoba menghubunginya lagi, tidak diangkat sama sekali. Kami mencobanya berkali-kali, tapi tetap tidak diangkatnya."

"Si brengsek itu..."

"Apa yang harus kita lakuakan bos?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebelum kontaknya terputus? Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Hmm...kalu tidak salah..." si roh memasang pose berpikir.

...

Satu menit kemudian.

Si roh masih berpikir.

3 menit kemudian.

Serei sudah tidak sabaran. Si roh masih berpikir.

5 menit kemudian.

Serei menguap dengan sangat lebar.

7 menit kemudian.

Serei akhirnya tertidur. Si roh masih terus berpikir. Asap sampai muncul di kepalanya.

10 menit kemudian.

"AAAHHH! AKU INGAT!" teriak si roh tiba-tiba. Sungguh mampu membuat Serei bangun. andai saja Serei sudah tua sekali, dia pasti akan mati akibat serangan jantung.

"JA-JANGAN BERTERIAK SEKERAS ITU! KAU MAU MEMBUATKU MATI AKIBAT SERANGAN JANTUNG?" Serei menghajar anak buahnya sampai babak belur(memangnya roh bisa dipukul?).

"Baiklah...apa yang kau tahu?" tanya Serei yang sudah tenang sekarang.

"Eeehhh, sebelum kontak terputus, si roh itu mengatakan..."

_~~...FLASHBACK : ON...~~_

"_Hey! Kau di mana sekarang? Bos Serei marah besar!" kata si roh melalui Hp(HEBAT)._

"_Ma-maaf."_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa suratnya sudah disampaikan kepada Monkey dan portgas?"_

"_Eeehh...so-soal itu..."_

"_Hey hey hey. Jangan bilang kau belum menyampaikan surat itu."_

"_I-iya. Aku belum menyampaikannya."_

"_APA! KAU ITU BODOH YA? KALAU BOS TAHU KAU BELUM MENYAMPAIKAN SURAT ITU, KAU BAKAL DIMAKAN OLEHNYA!"_

_~~...FLASHBACK : PAUSE...~~~_

"WAITAMINUTE! JADI DIA BELUM MENYAMPAIKAN SURAT ITU?" tanya Serei berapi-api. Kini dia terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"I-iya bos."

"GRRR! SUDAH KUDUGA KALU BAKAL BEGINI JADINYA! KENAPA HARUS DIA YANG MENGANTARKAN SURAT ITU?(bukannya kau sendiri yang menyuruhnya?) AWAS SAJA KAU! BEGITU KAU BALIK KEMBALI KE SINI, AKU AKAN MENELANMU HIDUP-HIDUP!" ancam Serei keras dengan taring-taring bermunculan.

"DIMANA DIA SEKARANG?"

"Eeehh...soal itu..."

_~~...FLASHBACK : ON...~~_

"_A-aku tahu. Tapi masalahnya aku sedang dalam keadaan gawat."_

"_Keadaan gawat apa?"_

"_Eeeehh...aku ter...sat..."_

"_Hah? Kau bilang apa? Suaramu tidak kedengaran dengan jelas."_

"_Aku..."_

"_Kau kenapa? Cepat katakan."_

"_Aku...AKU TERSESAT! JANGAN BILANG SAMA BOS! SUDAH YA!" teriak si roh(yang mengantarkan surat) sekeras-kerasnya lalu menutup telpon. Membuat si roh(yang menelepon) kontan jatuh ke tanah. Benar-benar suara yang luar biasa keras. Hampir roh ke II itu kehilangan indra pendengaran._

"_He-hey! Kenapa ponselnya dimatikan? Dasar bodoh!"_

_~~...FLASHBACK : OFF...~~_

"Begitulah ceritanya. Setelah itu, dia sama sekali tidak mengangkat telponnya," jelas si roh ke II.

Si Serei hanya diam. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena dia menunduk. Si roh ke II heran melihat sikap bosnya yang mendadak berubah itu.

"Bos Serei? Anda kenapa?"

"Kkkhhh..."

"Eh? Bos kenapa? Tidak enak ba..."

BUAGH

Belum sempat si roh menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Serei memukul kepalanya dengan sangat keras.

"JADI DIA TERSESAT? KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI?"

"So-soalnya kami baru menelponnya tadi.(dalam hati : _Marahnya sama dia, lalu kenapa harus aku yang dipukuli?" _kata si roh kesakitan sambil memegang benjolnya.

"CARI DIA SEKARANG JUGA! CEPAT! KALAU KALIAN LAMBAT SEDETIK SAJA, AKU AKAN MENELAN KALIAN HIDUP-HIDUP!" ancam Serei.

"Ba-baiklah." Si roh ke II langsung keluar dari ruangan.

Tinggallah Serei sendiri dalam ruangannya. Masih tetap marah.

"DASAR ANAK BUAH BODOH! AKAN KUMAKAN KAU!" teriak Serei seraya memecahkan kaca jendela dengan tangannya(tangannya tidak berdarah).

"Baiklah. Santai saja dulu. Tidak perlu semarah itu." Serei mengelus dadanya. Akhirnya ia tenang kembali dan duduk di kursinya.

"Hmm, 15 menit lagi jam 10. Tidak lama lagi, kalian akan melihat kematian teman kalian."

* * *

Di hutan.

"Dengar! Jika sekali lagi kalian tidur, kami tidak akan segan-segan menghajar kalian lebih dari ini! Mengerti?" ancam Nami disusul anggukan Luffy dan Ace yang kini babak belur.

"Kami mengerti."

"Ingat! Jangan ulangi lagi!"

"Iya iya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian mau tanya apa? Sepertinya pertanyaan serius," tanya Ace.

"Sebenarnya kami hanya ingin memastikan tempat itu aman atau tidak. Soalnya tempat itu terlihat menakutkan," kata Usopp seraya menunjuk tebing yang ada di depannya.

"Kalian bisa melihat masa depan 'kan? Coba pastikan," kata Nami.

"Hmmm..." Luffy dan Ace memasang pose berpikir dan menutup matanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya semuanya. Mereka agak deg-degan dengan jawaban Luffy dan Ace.

Luffy dan Ace membuka matanya. Ekspresi wajah mereka berdua tampak kecewa. "Maaf, Kami sama sekali tidak bisa melihatnya."

"Apa maksudnya? Katanya klian bisa melihat masa depan. Jangan-jangan itu bohong."

"Kami tidak berbohong. Kami sendiri juga heran kenapa kami tidak bisa melihatnya. Sepertinya masa depan itu akan terlihat kalau sudah mau jam 13.20," jawab Ace.

"Kalau begitu, berarti tempat itu aman. Kau tidak perlu takut lagi Usopp," kata Sanji.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," jawab Usopp. Tapi dia masih saja khawatir dan ketakutan.

Mereka pun beristirahat di tebing itu. Luffy dan Ace memperhatikan tempat itu dengan seksama. Benar apa yang dikatan Usopp, tempat itu memang mengerikan. Mereka berdua juga merasa bahwa yang dikatakan Usopp itu benar. Tapi, yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya melihat apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Deg

'_Eh? Firasat apa ini?'_ batin Luffy dan Ace.

Tiba-tiba mereka merasakan firasat buruk. Ekspresi wajah mereka terlihat mereka pucat. Keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipis mereka. Bulu kuduk mereka terasa berdiir semua. Badan mereka bergetar.

'_Ke-kenapa ini? Entah kenapa, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengatakan bahwa tempat ini berbahaya. Aku ingin bilang kepada mereka, tapi... kenapa mulutku tidak mau mengeluarkan suara? Mulutku sulit digerakkan. Aku serasa membisu.'_

Luffy dan Ace saling pandang. Pandangan mereka seolah mengatakan 'kau pasti merasakan hal yang sama denganku'. Kini pandangan mereka ke teman-temannya. Mereka terlihat sangat khawatir.

Apakah tempat ini menjadi tempat kematian teman mereka atau tempat ini aman?

Apa boleh buat. Mereka hanya akan menunggu jawaban dari pertanyan mereka.

'_Sepertinya hal ini tidaklah semudah yang kukira._'

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

Author : Saatnya balasan review.

Luffy : Pertama dari **Shinahoshi 1**. Makasih reviewnya. Author senang sekali lho.

Ace : Tau tuh Author. Rencananya mau bikin fic horror malah berubah jadi humor. Aku sendiri juga bingung, kenapa si Seres memberikan kami peta. Memang kayak kasih menu.

Author : Masih ada typo ya? Maklum, aku selalu mengetik terburu-buru.

Luffy : Hee? Shina-_san_ sudah tahu arti 'H.10.15'? _Sugoooiii_!

Ace : Soal Luffy bisa hafal semua nama temannya yang menginap itu adalah keajaiban. Aku sendiri juga kaget. Padahal daya ingat Luffy sangat parah.

Luffy : HEI!

Ace : Selanjutnya **FuyukiAi0**. Fic ini memang Author ambil dari film 'Final Destination'.

Author : Hee? Ceritanya serem? Padahal ada yang bilang kalau fic ini humor. Tapi tidak apa-apa sih. Niatku memang membuat fic horror. Makasih reviewnya.

Luffy terakhir dari **lovie zahra safira. **Makasih reviewnya. Author akan berusaha membuat fic yang lebih bagus lagi.

Author : Meski reviewnya cuma sedikit, tapi aku senang. Makasih sudah mau mereview fic-ku. Kalau di chapter ini tidak ada yang review, bagiku tidak masalah. Yang mau review silahkan. Aku tidak maksa.

_Jaa~~Nee~~_


End file.
